chozopediafandomcom-20200214-history
General Speed Tricks
Movement (Fastest to Slowest) Movement is '''the''' #1 priority in Metroid Prime. However, the movement is so complex that it can be difficult to optimize. Knowing what is fast and what isn't is essential. From fastest to slowest: [[Dash Jump|Dash Jumping]] Dashing is the fastest way to get from Point A to Point B. Some rooms do not contain scan points and others are shaped in such a way that dashing is not optimal. '''Boost Ball''' When there is a lot of horizontal distance to cover on a relatively flat surface, this is optimal. This includes most "access tunnels". '''Morph Ball''' Only optimal in areas you can not dash jump AND when the boost ball upgrade has not been collected. '''L-Jumping''' When all else fails, L-Jumping is optimal. In some cases, L-Jumping is the fastest options. (EG: Final room of Frigate Escape) '''Holding L''' This is almost never optimal, as morph ball can be used. But for covering ''very ''short distances, this can be used. '''Walking''' Never. Morph Ball Tricks The Morph Ball has interesting physics and this can be used to your advantage. '''Bomb Jumping''' '''Double Bomb Jump (DBJ)''' The most widely used bomb jump in the game. It get's double the height of a normal bomb jump. '''Triple Bomb Jump (TBJ)''' Used to make the [[Aboretum Gate Jump]] easier. It requires burning a bomb before to exploit the bomb refill. This jump gets three times the amount of a normal bomb jump by placing a double bomb jump at the end of a normal bomb jump. '''Bomb Space Jump (BSJ)''' Very rarely used in a speedrun, the most famous being in [[Phazon Core]], this allows you to unmorph mid-bomb jump and jump within a 21 frame window of leaving the ground. This is a tiny bit more than one third of a second. '''HBJ + UBJ''' This family of bomb jumps get the most amount of height. This jump, again, requires burning a bomb to make use of the maximum amount of bombs. An HBJ, done correctly, spaces all of the bombs out evenly, while a UBJ progresses as a HBJ but places the last two bombs in a quick secession to simulate a mid-air double bomb jump. __________________________________________ '''Bouncing''' Boosting within 7 frames of coming in contact with a wall (or 2 frames before) will boost you into the air. This is a very useful trick in 100%. Bouncing to collect the artifact during [[Early Newborn]] can save health and is very consistent. '''Instant Unmorph''' When the unmorph animation is skipped. This is caused by a blockage of the camera by scenery or walls. Jumping '''Ghetto Jump''' Jumping against a slant gives a boost in height. This technique is widely used throughout the game. Doing a ghetto jump underwater also gives insane amounts of height. '''Rodeo Jumping''' Pressing R and turning when starting an L Jump, and pressing R when using your second jump gives more distance than an L jump. Rodeo Jumps are only viable with space jump. '''Hopping''' Holding L and R and pressing B as you come in contact with the ground will maintain your speed. (Hopping is frame perfect.)